Cruel Life
by RebornChaos
Summary: Tsuna is a young rabbit/? Tsuna goes through many things and etc. Reborn will stay with him through it all? R27


The Survival Prologue

Chaos! Its ChaosReborn here! This is one of the random things i did bu i will continue the chapters! Please revuew after reading! More reviews more enthusiasm

Prologue

In this world there is no more humanity since year...20,012...the double zeros are intentional. Not that humans all perished but they have all gone through evolution! They had forms of human but had very keen senses like animals. They were all different types. For example, a man with eagle instincts would have sharp eye and have eagles wings on his back.

But this story is focused on one main humanimal (human plus animal equal humanimal...smart right?). It is a 5 years old boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is very clumsy, clueless, but is very smart. To survive in this world you must either fight with animal instinct strength or self strength not by intellectuals like how humanity was before. Tsuna is none... He is physically weak not in health but at fighting. Also he has the most unluckiest animhiss stint. His animal instinct is the bunny...that's right...the edible, cute, and ravishable brown bunny. Not only he has cute brown bunny ears and tail but he is small, has a feminine body, and a cute face.

His parents, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada (father is a rabbit and mother...will be told in the story), were worried that their baby boy wouldn't be able to survive in this world, so they sent him to Iemitsu's close friend's son, Reborn Chaos (in here reborn is japanese and he could speak Italian fluently) in a huge mansion.

Reborn was one of the strongest fighters his age and above. His instinct was a black dragon. The dragon of chaos, death, and darkness. That's where his last name comes from. He was and is 10 years old when he got Tsuna in the mail. Tsuna who was 5 was smart enough to understand that his parents sent him to his friend to be strong and safe. Tsuna knew Reborn since birth because it was Reborn who always played with him. Others bullied him for many reasons. One because he was weak. Two because he was feminine. Three because tsuna is gullible. Reborn was always worried and wondered how a young prodigy was so gullible.

Tsuna was kept away from going out. He was never to be let out or look out anyhow. There were windows but ones that was located high areas so only Reborn who has wings of the dragon can only reach it. Tsuna only stayed at the library. If he read a book he would never forget any data inside it. He read and read until there was no more data to fill his black hole brain that was contained in his small head.

Reborn worried that the boy will be unsocialized. So the legendary children all came together. Reborn was the strongest out of all. As I said before he is the dragon of chaos, darkness, and death. He is different from his younger twin brother, Verde because to took his fathers blood while his brother took his mothers. His father is a dragon of chaos while his mother is the dragon of wisdom. He is wise but not too into smarts like his brother. He was more to chaos, fighting, and war like a dragon he is. But Reborn isn't like those who likes to murder people like a psychotic retard. He is calm, mature, and strong. That makes him the strongest dragon of all.

The second was Verde Chaos (age 10 and twin of Reborn Chaos. He is the younger twin and Reborn is the older twin) who was the green dragon (also japanese and can speak any language fluently). The dragon of wisdom. He was also a young prodigy. They say he is the weakest of them all but some say he is also the strongest for he can even create life. No one has ever seen him fight which causes many to think he is weak but no one really knows. Maybe I will write it in the story.

Next was Fon (age 9), the red dragon. He was the dragon of fire, bravery, and life. He is Chinese, loves peace, and knows all martial arts. Most dragons breath fire but Fon can eat fire and also absorb fire that attacks him. He is not weak against any types such as water because he was trained by a water dragon and a fire dragon so he can balance his powers.

Then was the twins, Colonello who is the younger twin and Lal Mirch the older twin (age 9). They are both dragons of water, but Colonello is blue colored and Lal Mirch is dark blue colored. They are half Italian and half japanese. Lal Mirch is a gun user prodigy, expert, or professional...whatever you call it. She was even appointed as the leading general in survival wars (what the hell are the adults doing while a child fights...). Colonello loves guns like his older twin sister. He was taught how to fight by his professional sister which ended up being one too. Lal Mirch has a very bad burn scar because of one of the wars.

The sixth is Viper or in another name Mammon (age 8). He was the Indigo dragon. He is the dragon of illusions, sharp intuition, and solitude. He loves to do tricks on people with his younger step brother, Skull but he is very mature when it comes to serious matters. They have different mothers but they all get along very well except Mammon and the step wife. The reason why they don't like each other will be told in the story. He has triangular mark under his eyes which are birthmarks as he says... Maybe...no one knows... He is one of the legendaries because of his professional skills of illusions...

The seventh is Skull (age 7). He is the purple dragon. The dragon of energy, mystery, and independence/ solitude ( I don't know how I came up with independence but I did). He doesn't really live up to his title as the cloud dragon for he is not very independent. He is one of the greatest prankster or trickster. He is a young, hardcore daredevil prodigy. They even say god has hatred of him for his extraordinary stunts. Skull is very immature compared to his older step brother Mammon. He has weird purple make up made by Verde so his skin doesn't get infected by pimples and acnes. He has it to look like his older brother they say.

Last but not least is Aria (age 6). She is the white dragon. The dragon of the purity and light. She is the total opposite of Reborn. She was always nice. Nice to anything on that cruel world. She was not gullible though. She was smart and very bright. There was one thing extraordinary about her. She had two more souls inside her. So in total there was three souls in one 6 years old body. She was very strong so she was able to handle the personalities. Each had different animal instincts. As I said Aria is white dragon of light and comfort. Next soul was Luce who is a gray dragon. A dragon of sorrow, security, and maturity. Luce is a very sensitive child. She has all 6 senses 100%, so like sight, hearing, tasting, sensing, touching, smelling she can use all of them correctly. She is the dragon of sorrow but she is not that depressing because she balances out with Aria. Last soul is Uni. Uni is the brown dragon. A dragon of reliability, nature, and adaptation. Anyone can get comfortable with her. She can receive anyone's trust for no one has actually been not comfortable with her. She is neither nice or mean nor sadistic or masochistic. She was neutral.

They were the legendary children (or dragon children). Verde was very close with Tsuna when they talk about intelligent things. Aria and Tsuna was close when talking about personal things. Fon and Tsuna got along when Fon told him many things about the world such as what is happening. Skull, Mammon, and Tsuna got along when Skull told him about his amazing stunts and what stunts he will do next and with Mammon when they made illusions to play. Colonello, Lal Mirch, Reborn, and Tsuna got along when they talk about weapons and how to use them. Tsuna was fascinated in all of the things he learned and he never was bored of them...

Until that day he was shot...

To be continued


End file.
